1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sighting and/or targeting device and a bow (bow and arrow) to enable efficient targeting at longer distances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, compound bows are equipped with up to 5 pins and a peep sight for targeting objects less than about 60 yards away. Archers would have to alter their shooting technique or form to target objects farther than 60 yards. Accordingly, there is a need for a sighting/targeting device for a bow to permit the launching of an arrow at distances significantly longer than 60 yards without altering an archer's shooting technique or form.